


15x20: Extended Edition

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Relationships, M/M, Semi-Canon Compliant, but hey, if the writers won't acknowledge cas properly, then i will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: an extra semi-canon compliant scene from 15x20
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Misc. Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203301
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	15x20: Extended Edition

“Your boy did this. Broke down all the walls and made Heaven what it was supposed to be.”

Dean takes another sip of his beer, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

“Jack did all this?”

“Yeah,” – Bobby pauses, “and Cas helped.”

Dean’s head snaps up at the name.

“Cas?”

Bobby’s lips quirk in a small smile and he nods in the direction of the door to the Roadhouse behind him.

Setting his beer down, Dean walks to the door, taking a shaky breath before opening the door.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the shaded bar, from the blinding sun outside. The air smells like grease and beer, and he recognizes REO Speedwagon filtering from the jukebox, across the empty room. His breath catches at hearing Ellen and Jo bickering in the back room. Figures that even in the afterlife they’d be at each other’s throats.

A loud laugh draws his eye to the end of the bar where Ash stands, talking to a dark-haired figure seated across from him.

“Dean! ‘Bout time, man!” Ash shouts.

At the mention of his name, the dark-haired man, Cas, turns toward him and his polite smile at Ash’s joke fades, only to be replaced by one so fond and bright that Dean can’t help but return it.

“Cas?”

Dean barely whispers his name, but Cas is up and off the stool heading towards him regardless.

As soon as he’s within arm’s reach, Dean pulls him in, hands gripping the back of Cas’ shirt, holding him close.

Cas mimics the gesture, holding tight to Dean until he feels he can pull away.

He barely takes a step back before Dean is pulling him back in, resting his forehead against Cas’ own.

“Cas.”

Cas smiles again, bringing his hand to Dean’s neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the light stubble at his jaw.

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
